My little PruCan
by Italianbritishpasta
Summary: When Canada catches america watching My little pony: Friendship is magic, He tells america a secret. America then tries to get his brother together with his crush. Will it work? Will italy wear a dress? Will these questions be pointless? Will the author stop being stupid and just get on with it? All these questions will be awnsered in the story! Gerita, PruCan.


Canada walked down the hall. He was ignored, like always. He walked into the world meeting room, unnoticed. He took a seat in his chair, his brother America going on about some party. He looked at his brother. America suddenly pointed at him. "And you're invited too! You are my brother after all! You will come wont you bro?" He said. "Sure, ill come." Canada said. America was just about to open his mouth to say something, but then Prussia burst through the doors, late as usual. "Kesesesese! How could you start a world meeting without the awesome me?" he said as he walked past Canada. Canada watched him, Observing his every move. 'So perfect… his silver hair… his beautiful red orbs… his rippling muscles…' He blushed at his thoughts. He still hadn't told his brother he was gay. That's why he allowed gay marriages after all. He kept his eyes on Prussia. "Yo, Canadia, bro, what're you staring at?" Asked America. Canada pulled himself out of his thoughts, and looked at America. "O-Oh, nothing America." He said nervously. America shrugged and jumped off the table. And sat next to England, putting an arm around his shoulder. England's face was redder than a tomato. Some nations were staring at Canada, whispering among themselves. "Who is that? I don't know, ive never seen him before." Canada glanced over at Prussia, who was… staring at Canada? He quickly looked away. America invited Prussia to the party, and then they all went on with the world meeting, and then to their homes to get ready for America's party later that evening.

Canada looked around. He was the first to arrive. He went over to the couch and sat down. America was secretly watching My little pony: Friendship is magic on his laptop. "Yeah! Derpy fuckin' rules!" He exclaimed. Canada looked at the screen, where derpy hooves was. She was breaking the roof of the town hall. When he realized his brother was there, he quickly paused the video and looked at him with wide eyes. "H-Hey matt! How long were you there?" He studdered. Canada said "Um, just long enough to see that you like ponies…" he smiled a bit at his brother. "You know… I like them too… they did come from my place after all." "WOAH, really dude? That's awesome!" America replied. Canada smiled. "Ok… dude… now that you know one of my secrets… You have to tell me one of yours! And the brony one was my biggest one, so tell me your biggest one!" America grinned. Canada looked down. He mumbled something inaudible because of his already quiet voice. "What, dude? I cant hear you. Speak up. Im your bro, I wont tell anyone! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" America said as he did the motions for the pinkie pie promise. Canada looked at America, smiling a bit. "Well… im… i..." Canada took a deep breath. "I'm gay." He said, looking America in the eye. America grinned. "Cool bro! Do YOU have a crush on anyone? I gotta know! I have a crush on iggy, but he doesn't know!" America said. "W-Well… Um… on… um… prussia…" canada said calmly. America grinned even wider. "Oh no… al, that's your idea face… What are you thinking?" Canada's eyes widened. America only chuckled and walked into the kitchen after closing his laptop. Canada sighed and looked at the tv. Family guy was on. He watched for a while, and then people started arriving at the party. "This is going to be a long party…" Canada sighed.

Three hours into the party, Canada wasn't noticed. He saw America talking to Prussia. "… What I wouldn't give to be Al right now…" he said. He saw America and prussia glance at him. He looked away quickly. He wondered what they could possibly be talking about. he sighed and took a sip from his maple beer America got for him. Canada looked up to see Prussia walking towards him, America grinning and giving Canada a thumbs up, before going to go talk to England. Canada set his maple beer down, Wondering what Prussia was coming over here for. Prussia sat down next to Canada. "So… I hear zat my favorite TV show came from your place, is it true zat ponies came from your place?" he smirked at Canada. Canada looked around him, wondering if Prussia was talking to someone else. "I'm talking to you, matthew." Canada suddenly blushed and looked at Prussia. "O-Oh! U-Um… i-im sorry…A-And yes, my little pony is from my place…" He said. "Kesesese! You are so cute vhen you studder!" Prussia said. Canada blushed redder than the maple leaf on his flag. "Wh-What…?" Prussia grinned, and said, "Ya, your brudder told me about your crush on me, kesese~ And, just to point out, I have alvays noticed you." Canada couldn't believe it. He looked at America, who was busy making out with England. Prussia put his arms around Canada, who squeaked in surprise. "Vell, I have to say, you are zo adorable. I zhink I like you, kesesese~" prussia said to Canada, who blushed more, wait, is that even possible? Prussia grinned bigger and put his hands around canada's waist. Canada squeaked in embarrassment. Prussia tilted Canada's head to look at him. "You have very pretty eyes, matthew." He smiled. Canada couldn't help but blush. Italy ran past them, from Germany, wearing a dress. "Italy! Go home and change into somezing a man vould vear!" Germany yelled. "No! I like it!" He yelled, running from Germany, tripping on a red solo cup, making Germany fall on him from behind. "….. Italy…. Come vith me." Germany calmly stated, blushing madly. He picked Italy up and walked out the door with him, walking down the street to germany's house. "… well that escalated quickly." Canada said calmly. Prussia laughed and agreed. He turned his attention back to the Canadian. He pulled him onto his lap, Canada blushing madly. "Wh-What…?" Canada asked quieter than usual. Prussia pulled him closer, looking into his eyes. "G-Gilbert…?" Canada blinked, pushing his glasses back up on his face. Prussia leaned in closer, Canada shuddered from feeling prussia's breath on his lips. "Ich liebe dich, matthew." Prussia said before kissing Canada. Canada blushed for the millionth time that day, before blinking a few times and kissing back. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and smiled. Canada had a night that he would surely never forget, and will have many more.


End file.
